chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Catarina Loss
Catarina Loss ist eine alte Freundin von Magnus Bane , sie lernten sich damals (irgendwann vor 1890) in Spanien kennen. Die genauen Umstände sich nicht bekannt, nur dass die Stillen Brüder und Catarinas drohende Hexenverbrennung involviert waren. Catarina ist eine Hexe. Sie bestizt ausgeprägte heilende Fähigkeiten und nutzt diese, um unerkannt (Zauberglanz) im Krankenhaus Leuten zu helfen. Sie arbeitet als Krankenschwester und hütete das weiße Buch , während Magnus in Idris gegen Valentins Heer kämpfte. Im Moment arbeitet sie im Beth Israel Hospital in New York. Auftritte Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Fallen Angels *City of Heavenly Fire Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane *Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru? *Der Niedergang des Hotels Dumort *Was schenkt man einem Schattenjäger, der schon alles hat? *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts *Der Fluch wahrer Liebe (und erster Dates) Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Welcome to the Shadowhunter Academy *Der verschollene Herondale *Der Teufel von Whitechapel *Nichts als Schatten *Das Böse, das wir lieben *Könige, Fürsten, so bleich *Bitter of Tongue *The Fiery Trial Erwähnungen *Vampire, Scones und Edmund Herondale *Die Rettung des Raphael Santiago Aussehen Catarina hat blaue Haut und weiße Haare, weshalb sie täglich große Mengen an Zauberglanz nehmen muss, um unter Menschen arbeiten zu können. Deshalb sieht sie für Menschen wie eine dunkelhäutige und schwarzhaarige junge Frau aus. Charakter Catarina ist eine ausgesprochen hilfsbereite und selbstlose Person. Obwohl sie mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten ein Vermögen verdienen könnte, zieht sie es vor unerkannt für wenig Geld und viel harte Arbeit im Krankenhaus zu arbeiten und Irdische zu heilen. Sie legt keinen Wert auf materielles und lebt nur von dem Nötigsten. Zudem ist Catarina realistisch, weise und betrachtet alle Personen als gleichwertig. In einigen Momenten zeigt Catarina aber auch eine humorvolle und neckische Seite – laut Magnus schummelt sie immer beim Kartenspielen. Geschichte Catarina kam schon mit blauer Hautfarbe auf die Welt. Als Neugeborenes war sie nicht in der Lage, einen Zauberglanz zu erzeugen, daher blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als so auszusehen, wie sie aussah, auch wenn das alles andere als sicher war. Als ihre Mutter sie zum ersten mal sah, wusste sie sofort, was sie war. Sie hielt Catarina vor der Welt versteckt und zog sie im Verborgenen auf. Sie tat alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, damit sie sicher war. Ihrer Mutter war großes Unrecht angetan worden, doch was sie zurückgab, war Liebe. Nicht alle Hexenwesenkinder haben so viel Glück. Im frühen 19. Jahrhundert war Catarina mit dem Schattenjägerehepaar Eva und Tobias Herondale befreundet. Als Tobias jedoch wegen einem Dämon den Verstand verlor und von einer Schlacht flüchtete, verurteilte der Rat der Nephilim dazu Eva die Stelle ihres Mannes einzunehmen und sie hinzurichten – obwohl sie damals schwanger gewesen war. Catarina konnte weder Tobias noch Eva helfen, doch sie versuchte immerhin das ungeborene Kind zu retten indem sie Eva mit einem Zauber half, dass es sofort auf die Welt kommen konnte. Sie versprach Eva auf den Jungen aufzupassen und ihn großzuziehen. Nach Evas Hinrichtung zog Catarina mit deren Sohn nach Amerika und zog ihn als Irdischen auf. Nach zwanzig Jahren beschloss Catarina ihr altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen und den Jungen sein eigenes Leben führen zu lassen. Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru? 1885 - Jahrelang hatte Catarina ihre Freunde Magnus und Ragnor um all die gemeinsamen Abenteuer in Peru beneidet, deshalb überredete Catarina Ragnor ihren gemeinsamen Freund Magnus bei einem beruflichen Auftrag in Peru zu begleiten. Gemeinsam mit der Auftraggeberin Nayaraq machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Schatz in der fast tausend Jahre alten Ruinenstadt Pachacámac. Catarina Loss: Jahrelang habe ich euch um all die Abenteuer beneidet, die ihr beiden in Peru erlebt habt. Was meint ihr: Sollen wir noch eine Weile hierbleiben?« Catarina Loss.jpg|Catarina Loss Catarina & Ragnor.jpg|Catarina & Ragnor Kategorie:Hexenwesen Kategorie:Schattenwesen Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Charakter The Last Hours Kategorie:Schattenwelter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Die Geheimnisse des Schattenmarktes